The Eating Trap
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 15 and Over: Contains graphic scenes! A young women has to eat glass in order to survive...want to know more?


**GLASS HUNGER**

**NOTE 1: I do not own any characters mention in this story they belong to Saw, mainly Jigsaw's mostly mentioned. Only Jessica is my creation...**

**NOTE 2: This not a story but merely a trap.**

**NOTE 3: There is no timeline for this story but to keep you happy, it'll be set just hours before Saw II**

**NOTE 4: If you don't like this fanfic then don't even think of leaving a review (if any lol) this is purly for FUN!!**

**NOTE 5: This is also made on the spot, so forgive me if there's bad grammer and spelling.**

The lights turned on, flickered at first but eventrully brightened up the room. A figure was in the corner, a young woman who was very skinny, she was pratically bone, a skeleton and only wearing a white half-cut top and matching panties. She twitched and through her closed eyelids, she noticed they were red, meaning light, she opened them but was blinded as if she had never seen light before, she felt the strain on her eyes, she squinted trying to get used to the what felt like a powerful strong beam but was only a pathetic hundred watt light bulb.

In a manner of minutes, she managed to focus on her surroundings. She looked around, thinking it was a dream at first but it became reality when she felt the damp floor and dried blood soaked walls. It was just a square brick made room and felt really cold. The young woman started to panic, she couldn't remember how she got there but knew staright away this wasn't a place to be, she had been kidnapped, it was the first thought in her head.

She looked around the room again and noticed a old fasioned TV and three plates of broken glass, all had somesort of odd colour substance on them, looking like orange juice. She looked at it worriedly but then noticed on the other side of the room was a metal type door and without hesistation went straight for it. There was no handle, she tried pushing it and when it wouldn't budge she started to panic and kick the door, next she was punching the metal frame, as hard as she could, her hand now going red from the impact from the punching, after what felt like the longest seconds of her life, she stopped and cried, her breathing was heavy.

"HELP ME!!" she shouted.

Just then the old TV turned itself on, she noticed and was scared at what see was seeing. The screen was grainy at first and then became mildly clear, a odd clown type figure that was easily not real but a toy-looking object, she got up and went closer to the screen and still scared. The toy-type figure slowly turned it's head, the grainy black and white eyes now piecing towards this young woman with it's meancing stare and an odd jawing smile, it then began to talk.

"Hello Jessica..." said the figure.

Jessica gasped at the fact that this thing knew her name, it got her attension.

"You don't know me but...I don't like you..." continued the strange-looking figure. "I don't like what you stand for. You are a twenty year old girl, yet you hate yourself because you think you are over weight when you only weigh seven stone, you want to become a model and your a size zero but that is not enough for you, is it? Everytime you eat, you feel the need to throw up the wastes you had using your skinny fingers...I too am losing weight but not by starvation, my weight loss is caused by an illness...yours is pathetic..."

The girl started crying some more.

"Right now, I'm gonna see if you appreceate your food...there is a slow acting poison in your boney body...you probaby have no longer than ten minutes till you take your last breath but there is a cure...in front of you are three plates..." The girl looks at them in horror. She kept telling herself this wasn't true, would she have to eat the glass? "One of those plates has the cure smeared over your meal...the others have...well, let's just say...they'll never be on a menu...don't worry, the human body can deigest glass...it is after all, grains of salt melted..."

The clown-type figure chuckles but then coughs, pausing his speech for a few seconds...

"People would die to have food you've been offered in the past...eat or die, Jessica, make your choice..."

The TV turns itself off. Jessica looked at the plates carefully but the only thing running through her mind was that she was going to die in ten minutes and the cure was in front of her but which one was it. She kneeled down at the plates, crying even harder, the glass shining into her eyes, she had no choice. She picked up a shard, which had somesort of substance on it, she breathed quicker than usual, she wimpered and forced the piece of glass in her mouth...she didn't chew at first but felt the sharpe edges on her tounge, she then took a lung-full of air through her nose and pushed down on the shard with her teeth and staright away she felt a cut, a sharpe pain, she chewed again and more cuts could be felt nearly around the mouth, she then treakled blood out of her mouth, she chewed and chewed and chewed, her mouth flooded with blood and bits of floating glass, she swallowed and felt her through getting cut, she chocked, coughing out blood the pain was unbearable...she knew she couldn't eat this slow, so grabbed a handful of glass and shoved it in her mouth, cutting her hand in the progress. Her mouth full of pain and her eyes watered, she cried and whaled, the blood flowed out like a burst pipe and could feel some sliding down her throat, along with the bits of glass, she finished the first plate and procced onto the second one. She grabbed chunks of glass and not caring forced it in her mouth, she was becoming dizzy, the pain surrounding her jaw and could now feel her chest hurting but she needed the cure and this certainly wasn't it. The substance was on the glass was burning her mouth, she tried screaming but only gurgled out thick blood and shiny bits of glass, the glass sliced the top bit of the tounge, which flopped out and smacked wetty on the floor like a burst water balloon. She picked up more glass and her hands were starting to burn, the blood pieceing through the skin and trickling down her hand, she screamed the best she could but it was the sound of dying. She swallowed more glass and her throat was sliced inside.

"Fuck..." she tried saying, through the mouth full of glass, eventrally stabbing through her cheeks. She felt faint but it happened all to fast and knew it was death, glass was slicing her up inside and she puked up blood with orange rank liquid and bits of flesh before she took her last breath. Her body flopped backwards and her head slammed on the concreat ground, the skull cracked on inpact...she twitched until she moved no more...

It was a few minutes later that the door opened and a figure wearing a long black silky gown entered, his face covered. He saw the damage and took a small piece of glass from the third plate and slowly munched on it.

"You...made the wrong choice...game over..."

He then exited the room.

About half an hour later, he was at a table where a young man was lying, pretty much sudated. The man in the cloak picked up a sculpal and sliced the right eye carefully, he then picked up a small key and gently pushed it in the young man's eye socket.

**The End.**


End file.
